


All I Need

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: After the failed attempt to investigate, Drake and Jade unwind playing pool, but the game becomes trickier as the stakes get higher. Liam fears for Jade’s life and makes tough decisions about their future.





	1. All I Need - Part I

Maxwell and Jade were at the train’s boutique choosing a dress for her while Drake stood in the doorway. “How long is this going to take? It’s not like we have all day here,” Drake shouted.

“Patience is a virtue, my friend,” Maxwell beamed at him before looking through the racks again. “Hey, how is it coming in there?” he knocked on the door of the dresser Jade was in.“

"Not that great. Can you pick something less… colorful? I’ll be the only woman there. I don’t want to call attention in a fuchsia dress.”

“Really? That color looks so good on your skin.”

“Maxwell!”  She scolded.

“Okay, okay…” He went through the racks again until he found a mini black dress covered with pearls and back cleavage. He knocked on the door again. “Try this one.”

After a few moments of silence, Jade walked out of the dresser. “I think we have a winner, ” she beamed, turning around to look at the mirror. “I love this cleavage.”

Drake peered at Jade adjusting her dress at the mirror. The dress fitted perfectly on her, emphasizing all her features. “Don’t you think it’s too revealing?” Drake’s brows drew together.

“Jade can pull it off.”

“Fine, can we go now?” Drake snapped.

“Let’s go, gentlemen.”

The limo stopped at the entrance of the speakeasy and Drake handed the King’s guard the invitations. The guard looked at Jade suspiciously. “Who are you?”

“I’m a dancer and you’re holding the show! Do you want to explain the King of Cordonia why the speakeasy was missing its star performer? Let us go through now.”

The guard gave the invitations back and allowed the limo to enter.

“Smooth work team.” Maxwell beamed.

“Can’t believe he bought the dancer thing. You’re lucky that guard doesn’t know you don’t walk around pole-dancing at parties,” Drake scoffed.

“Uh huh…” Jade looked away, trying to hide a smirk. Maxwell and Drake gaped at her astonished.

“Nooooo…” Maxwell plastered a wide grin on his face.

“You’d be surprised if you knew all the things I can do,” Jade crossed her legs provocatively and smiled coyly. Maxwell beamed as Drake shifted on his seat, avoiding eye contact with Jade. The limo stopped and Maxwell stepped out of the car first.

“You don’t know how to play fair, do you?”  Drakes looks at her, carefully studying every part of her body.

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” she gave a lopsided grin.

Drake shakes his head. “Have you thought about my proposal?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I’m still thinking.”

“If you say yes to me, we can walk away from this mess right now.”

“I still need to clear my name, Drake.”

“Is it really the only thing holding you back?”

Jade didn’t answer. She didn’t know it yet. She thought about it, but every choice she makes would come with a risk that involves more than just her reputation. “Can we talk about it later? We have business to attend.”

They got out of the limo, entering the speakeasy. Drake was immediately mesmerized by the rich smell of aged cigars and the view of noblemen eating steak and drinking the finest whiskeys. “Is this what heaven looks like to you?”

“Pretty much.” He took two glasses of whiskey and offered one to her. “I’ll look for Agent Breakdance and remind him that he has a job to do.”

“Copy that, Agent Marshmallow.”

Drake shook his head and left. Jade walked discreetly into a darker corner and sensed someone following her. She turned around to find Liam hungrily watching her. “I don’t recall seeing you on the guest list.”

“Liam!”

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised to see you turn up here. I’ve learned to never doubt what you’re capable of.”

“I’d scale a volcano if it meant seeing you.”

“I’m sure you would. However, I take it you’re not only here for my company.”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Can I be of any assistance?”

“Thank you, but it’s probably safer if it looks like you’re not involved.”

“I understand. Although on another note…” Liam leaned closer and cleared his throat. The familiar smell of the woody scent of his cologne combined with the sweet odor of his favorite whiskey sent a thrill through her body as his eyes swept her from head to toe. “You look like a scandal waiting to happen.”

“Really? I chose the most discreet option Maxwell presented me,” she smiled coyly.

“I don’t think you could come here and leave the building unnoticed,” He touched her cheek and his hand wandered to the back of her neck. “While you’re unexpectedly gracing my presence, I have a proposal for you. There’s a particularly magical spot along the Seine, a bridge with columns crowned by golden statues. If you’ll have me, I’d like to take you away from all this… from our enemies and the plots against us… and just have an evening with you in the heart of Paris.”

“Won’t you be tired after all of this?” She leaned on the wooden wall, stepping away from him.

“After all of this, time with you will be like air to a drowning man. Nothing would keep me from you.”

“What would we be doing, exactly?”

He stepped closer to her, placed his hand on the wall and smiled. “Consider it a… midnight street tour. We’ll have Paris all to ourselves while the rest of the city sleeps.”

“You make it sound so enticing.”

“That’s kind of the point. I’m hoping you won’t be able to resist it just like I can’t help myself around you.” His free hand ran through the cleavage of her dress, touching her bare skin. Before Liam leaned to kiss her neck, Lords Neville and Rashad interrupted their moment.

“Ah, Liam. So this is where you ran off to.” Lord Neville said.

Liam turned around pulling Jade to his side, his hands never leaving her bare skin.

“And I see you have a woman at your bachelor party.”

“Lady Jade seems to have a tendency to show up at such events,” Liam smiled as his thumb traced a line on the center of Jade’s back. His light feather touch made her skin tingle and she couldn’t think clearly. So she simply faked a smile.

“Lady Hana isn’t also with you, by any chance, is she?”

Liam’s hand delved on the small of her back underneath the dress, finding her panties. Jade struggled to keep a straight face.

“No… Not right now.”

The men chat about something else when Drake waved over to her.

“I think I’m needed over by the drinks. Excuse me, gentlemen.”

“Good luck,” Liam whispered to her before she left.

##  **…**

“Damn, Bourbon, I’m sorry… I was such an idiot.” Drake fell back on the limo seat.

“I get it. We’ve had some rough days.”

“I guess so…” he shrugged. “ First the Beaumonts, now Bastien… I need to get away from this two-faced world and all its damned lies.”

“Where are you going?”

“I saw a dive bar on the way over that should have plenty of drinks and zero nobles.”

“Then I’ll come with you. I know you didn’t ask me to, but I don’t care. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

His expression brightened. “Okay, let’s go.” He rolled down the partition and gave the driver the directions to the dive bar.

They walked in and sat on the bar stools. “First round is on me.” He gestured to the bartender, who poured a scotch in two glasses. “Here you go.”

“A scotch?” Jade raised an eyebrow.

“You know I only drink whiskey.”

“Not true. You drank the cocktail I made for you at Coronation.”

“Okay, I drank that. What’s your point?”

“If you’re going to order me whiskey, order a bourbon.” Drake narrowed his eyes at her and she protested. “Hey, I’m not a fan of the smokiness that lingers at the tail-end of a tasting.”

Drake’s eyes widened and he gave her a half smile. “I prefer scotch, but I respect the opinion of a woman who knows what she wants in a drink.”  They drank their shot and Drake ordered a bourbon.

“That’s more like it,” she smirked, drinking the shot. “Bourbons are great in every form we present ourselves." 

He shook his head, hiding a smile behind his glass. "I can see a pool table from here. Wanna play?”

“I’m in.”

They walked across the room and Drake began to set up the game. Jade reached for her cue stick watching him arranging the balls in the rack. She quietly mused the idea of having laid back nights like this.

“Planning your strategy already?” Drake smirked, bringing Jade out of her reverie.

“Yes. Dazzle and distract.”

Drake picked up his cue stick. “Are you up for some house rules?”

“Sure.”

“After the break, we each get one shot per round to sink the ball into a corner pocket. Each ball has one point. Best of three rounds wins.”

“I can handle that.”

“Go ahead and break.”

Jade struck once and sent the balls scattering across the table until they stopped. He studied the layout of the table, struck and the ball falls into a corner pocket. “That’s one.” He stepped back from the table and Jade lined up her first shot, knocking two balls in a corner pocket. She grinned. “Nice!” He walked around the table to line up his shot and Jade stood next to him.

“Is the grumpy face supposed to help you win?” Jade purred in his ear and he missed. “That was a freebie for you, Bourbon.”

“You do know you’re losing, right?”

“I still have one shot and you can miss.”

“Sure, sure…” She aimed but missed.

“I told you could miss.” He stepped closer to the table and she slowly walked away from him, wiggling her hips. He stared for a moment at her curves then focused and hit two balls in the corner pocket. “Now who’s losing?”

Jade lined up her shot and he walked across the room, unbuttoned his shirt off and began to do push-ups. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Don’t mind me. Just gotta get the rest of my nightly workout in.”

“Shirtless?”  

“I don’t want my shirt to get sweaty.” He switched to one hand pushups, giving her a clear vision of his torso. Jade tried to focus on the table but missed again. He got up and grinned. “Let’s see…” he counted the points on his fingers. “3 x 2. Oh, look at that… I won,” he smiled triumphantly. “I wanna collect my prize now.”

“What?”

“Your games always have prizes.”

“But this was your game.”

“I know, and I say I want a prize. And my prize is your answer to my proposal.”

“Why?”

“Because I say so.” He stepped closer to her, still shirtless and gaped at her. “Yes or no?”

“I don’t know…” she looked away.

He pulled her chin up. “Yes or no?”

“Drake…” she pleaded.

“Yes or no?” He hissed.

“No!” Her eyes widen as she realized what happened.

They stared at each other for a moment. His expression seemed impassive, but his sad eyes gave him away. “Well, there you go.”

“Drake…”

“Let’s go back to the train.” He picked up his shirt and got dressed.

“Drake…” her lips quivered.

“I don’t want to hear it. Don’t say you’re sorry because it won’t change what you feel for me. I offered you a way out. Don’t want it? Fine. Let’s just go back to the train and forget I ever suggested it.”

They headed towards the entrance of the bar and walked back to the train in silence.

##  **…**

The bachelor party was winding down and Liam was worried. He hasn’t seen Drake or Maxwell since the toast. Not even Bertrand was there. What could’ve possibly happened during the investigation? He sat on one of the bar stools, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Long night, Your Majesty?” A bartender smiled at Liam.

“Yes.” He sighed. “Way too long.”

“Maybe a drink will help.”

“Oh no, you should be off duties at this hour.”

“It’s no trouble, sir. Here. A drink worthy of a king.”

“A Red Lion. Interesting choice. Thank you.” Liam stared at the yellow cocktail sour cocktail with sugar on the borders of the glass and took a sip of it. Before he placed the glass on the bar, he saw a familiar handwriting on the napkin.

> _The lion is expected by the river right outside the thicket._
> 
> _\- Agt. Breakdance._

Liam smiled and finished his drink. He tipped the bartender and headed to the main entrance, where the Royal motorcade waited for him.

As soon as he got to the hotel, Liam walked across a beautiful garden that led to the pool area. By the pool, Maxwell was sitting in a lounge chair fidgeting with his phone.

“Late night mission, agent?”

“The Lion requested an update, so here I am.” Maxwell shrugged.

Liam sat on the chair across Maxwell’s, studying his expression. He hasn’t seen his friend so sad in years and it made him even more worried. “Did they talk to Bastien?”

“Yes. He just said it wasn’t personal. He was following orders.”

“That’s what he always does. But whose orders?”

“I don’t know. Drake ruined the investigation when he punched Bertrand.”

“What?”

“Savannah and Bertrand had a thing going on until she got pregnant. She told me what happened but she didn’t want anyone to know, so I helped her leave court. Drake found out about it yesterday. So during the investigation, Bertrand showed up and Drake started a fight before Jade could ask Bastien any more questions.”

Liam stared agape. Court has become a mess to his loved ones. All his friends’ lives were chaotic, the love of his life was suffering the consequences of the scheme against her and Bastien, one of the few men he trusted his life with, was involved. Some many things happened right under his nose while he attended to an unnecessary amount of courtly parties to promote an engagement he had no intention to go through with it. He never felt so powerless.

Maxwell waited for a response from Liam, but he didn’t say a word. “I know this is a lot to take in, but at least we’re one step closer to figure out the plot and finally be able to protect Jade.”

_Jade… I have to get her out of this. We have to leave court._

“Liam?”

“Huh?”

“Are you alright?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“We’ll get to the bottom of this. You will have your happy life with Jade. I’ll do everything I can to help you.” Maxwell gave him a reassuring smile before standing up.

“Max.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Maxwell patted his shoulder and left. Liam glanced at his watch.  _5 past 12 AM. Dammit, I’m late._  He rushed to the hotel entrance where Bastien waited for him.

“All set, Your Majesty. The car is waiting.”

“Thank you, but I’ll walk.”

“Your Majesty, I highly recommend you not–”

“I said I’ll walk!” He hissed. He had never been rude to Bastien, but tonight he could barely contain his anger. “It’s not far from here. I know my way around the city. I’ll be fine.”

“Very well, Sir.” Bastien bowed and turn away.

Liam walked slowly, contemplating the city getting quiet. He loves Paris and hoped for so long to stroll alongside a woman he loved. Now that he finally found someone to share a romantic moment, his thoughts were clouded by schemes, threats, and the fear of losing her.

A cool autumn breeze touched his cheeks as he got to the bridge _. She didn’t arrive. She probably won’t come. I don’t blame her. I have no guarantees I could keep her safe._  He heard footsteps approaching and recognized the firm clacking sound of heels on the bridge and turned to see Jade’s enchanting smile.

“Jade.” His face softened. “ I wasn’t sure you’d come.” He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. “After the bachelor party, I found Maxwell and he filled me in on your… mission earlier. To think that Bastien helped set you up…”

“Are you alright?” Her brows snapped together.

He smiled ruefully, stepping away and turning to the stone railing. “Better now that you’re here, but… I can’t stop thinking about everything that’s happened. I wasn’t sure if we should risk coming here. If the person behind this is so powerful that Bastien is afraid of them… are we really safe? The only way to keep you safe might be for us to leave Cordonia.”

“You can’t abandon Cordonia. The kingdom needs you to set things right and be the great ruler I know you are.”  

He sighed, then nodded. “Jade, I can’t bear the thought of losing you, but I know you deserve more. I have to let you go.”

Her wide brown eyes glistened as tears started to fall. “What? No!”

Liam cupped her cheeks, “Jade, I love you. But if we don’t find who plotted against you, I won’t convince you to stay.”

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do. I’m staying and we’re going to fight this. And if we don’t succeed, I’ll still be here for you.” Her expression hardened.

“Jade…” he begged.

“If you love enough me to consider leaving the only kind of life you know, I love you too much to let you sacrifice your happiness for the country.”

“But then you’ll sacrifice your own happiness for mine.”

She looked deeply into his clear blue eyes and smiled sadly. “How could I ever be happy without you?”

His lips found hers in a sweet, yearning kiss. Tears streamed down their faces as the kiss deepened. He held her tighter, but no matter how close they were, it didn’t seem enough. He reluctantly pulled away and gazed at her. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Liam, you’re all I need.”

He smiled warmly kissing her forehead. They held on to each other for a moment, then she pulled away.

“Well, I hope you didn’t come here just so we could run away or you could break up with me because those options just went down the drain. You’d better think about something else fast because I’m not leaving here without a proper date.”

He laughed. “Then I guess it’s a good thing my original plan was an actual date. Come with me.” 


	2. All I Need - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance blooms between Liam and Jade as they profess their love for each other during their night stroll in the streets of Paris.

After their picnic, Jade and Liam walked arm-in-arm towards the Pont des Arts. They approached the bridge and her eyes darted. “Look!“ She pulled Liam by the arm, rushing to look closer at the love locks hanging in the railing of the bridge. He smiled amused by her excitement. “I heard so many stories about those.”

“They’re supposed to be a symbol of commitment. Everyone who’s left one on a bridge trusted their love so much that they were willing to throw away the key. Which reminds me…” He produced a vintage padlock from his coat pocket.

“Aww… It’s beautiful.”

“No one is allowed to place these on bridges anymore, but that hasn’t stopped anyone. And there’s something about you that makes me willing to bend the rules.” He gave the lock to Jade. “Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Jade.” ¹

“Je ressens la même chose pour toi, Liam. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.” ²

“Tu parles francais magnifiquement, mon amour.“ ³ He took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"J'essaie, mon Roi,” ⁴ she smiled coyly.

“Shall we leave Paris something to remember us by?”

“Yes, let’s hang it.”

“What would you like to write on it?”

“Jade + Liam,” she beamed.

“Like people carve in trees?”

“Yeah! Have you never done that?”

“No. This is the first time I’ve ever wanted to.”

Jade gave the lock back to Liam. He engraved their names on the lock with the key as she looked for a spot on the railing and turns to him. “Here.”

Liam stepped closer and hands the lock to her. Placing his hand on hers, they clicked the lock onto the railing. "Thank you, Jade. With so little permanence this world, there will always be a lock on this bridge for just the two of us. I want to believe it’ll be here forever, no matter what else happens to us.“

"Whatever happens with the court or its schemes… you’ll always have me.”

“And you’ll always have me.”

He leaned closer, his lips meeting hers into a sweet and breathtaking kiss. With his arms around her waist, he tightens the embrace. "I’ve missed you, Jade. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about this.“

"Then, don’t stop…”

“We’re on the bridge,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, we are…” she tugged him by the collar of his coat. “In a very romantic spot in Paris…” she dotted kisses on his neck.“…all alone.”  She purred as her hands slipped under his shirt running on his bare chest. Liam groaned, pulling her into a deep kiss. He pressed Jade against the railing, his hands traveling up her thighs until he found her panties. She nibbled his ear, letting out a soft moan when his fingers pull her panties aside. Suddenly, they heard faint shouts and whistles coming from a tour boat. They looked wide-eyed at each other and burst out laughing.

“So much for all alone. Should we find someplace else?” Liam grinned.

“No. But we can give them a show.”

“A show?” Liam smiled devilishly and takes Jade by the hand, spinning her. His arms encircle her waist, dipping her down into a passionate kiss as more whistles and cheers erupted. They straightened up and smiled. “It’s late. I should take you back to your train car.”

“Yes. We’ll have plenty to worry about tomorrow.”

“Thank you for this little getaway, Jade. Some time alone with you was all I needed.”

“Me too.” Still smiling, they walked back to the train holding hands and watching the sunrise.

##  **…**

Liam had Jade pinned against the train, kissing her ardently. Their coats were on the floor, her panties were inside his coat pocket and breasts were out of her dress. His fingers rubbed her wet core when they heard a cough behind them. “Good morning, Your Majesty. Lady Bourbon.” Bastien bowed stiffly.

Jade smacked her forehead as Liam laughed, hiding his face on her shoulder. “I should go now.”

“Yeah…”

He bent down, picking their coats and Jade straightened her dress. “I’ll see you at the tea party,” he whispered, kissing behind her ear.

“I’ll see you then.” Jade got into the train car and goes straight to the bathroom. She was flushed, breathless and just remembered she forgot her panties in his pocket. “Oh, well… I guess I’ll just make him give me back later,” she grinned to herself. Styling her hair into a small messy bun, she got into the shower. She rubbed the soap between her hands, then against her skin. The soap slid along her body, bringing back memories of the spots Liam has touched just minutes ago.

She felt a heat spreading through her body. The water was supposed to soothe her so she could rest, but the need for the pleasurable ache and desire to be filled by him won’t let her sleep. Her hand moved down her belly and cupped her sex. She rubbed her clit eagerly, wishing his hands were on her core, his lips were trailing kisses on her, his strong arms pressing her against him. She inserted two fingers inside her pussy and thrusts them into herself. Her thumb stroked her clitoris and she pictured Liam between her legs, sucking her juices, flickering his tongue.

_Ugh… I need more than this._ She turned off the shower, wiped her body, walked to her room and searched for her toys. Picking up the G-spot stimulator, she turned it on and places it inside. She leaned on her dresser, letting the toy do its work and she quickly came undone moaning his name. Taking the vibrator off and throwing it on a chair, she slumped on the bed and sighs. It may had satisfied her urges, but it couldn’t fulfill her real craving.

##  **…**

Liam got to his hotel room, emptied his pockets and changed clothes to sleep. From his coat, a purple lace thong fell on the carpet. He examined it, smiled and put them inside the top drawer the dresser of his hotel Room. He went to the bathroom and ran his hand through his face, looking at his growing beard. His fingers smelled from her juices and he smiled again. It was almost as If she was there, leaving small tokens so he wouldn’t forget her. Crawling into bed, he drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

—  
 _He sits up and senses someone’s else presence in his room. He looks to the door and finds Jade biting her lower lip as she sees he slept naked. “Bonjour, mon Roi.”⁵_

_“Jade?” He rubs his hands on his eyes._

_She walks into his direction and plants a kiss on his lips straddling him. “Tu me manques…”⁶ she coos._

_“Tu me manques aussi, mon amour.”⁷ his hands run up her thighs, lifting up her dress slowing. He discards the dress on the floor staring at her breasts and she smiles._

_“Good. Because I’m craving you,” she pushes him on the mattress, goes down kissing his torso and stroking his member. His hands run through her hair and she goes lower, licking his pre-cum and taking his hard cock into her mouth. He lets out a growl as she massages his balls and bobs her head._

_“Oh, God…” he cries out. "My love, I need to feel you.“_ _She obliges, crawling on the bed and waiting on all fours. He gets off the bed, standing behind her and slaps her buttcheeks. She moans._ _"Are you fond of this thong?” he asks, kissing her buttcheeks._

_“Not particularly…”_

_He smiles and rips off her panties, tossing the lace fabric aside. His hand roves between her inner thighs, his fingers rub her clit and positions his member against her entrance and slowly sinking into her._ _“Mmmm…” she closes her eyes and throws her hair back._

_He starts to pump in and out of her in a slow and deep pace.“You feel so good, my love,” he moves his hand to her ass, squeezing her buttcheeks as he thrusts deeper and harder. She reaches for the headboard to brace herself and he picks up speed._

_“Harder…” she whimpers, grinding against his hips. He pulls her up, so she’s on her knees on the bed. His hands massage her breasts and her hand reaches for his neck, holding him closer._

_“Jay, I’m so close…” all his muscles tense at the imminence of his climax._

_“Yes… come for me, my King,” she murmurs, cupping his jawline as she got closer to her orgasm._

—

He woke up with a jolt, his heart beating fast. He breathed deep, running his hand through his hair and realized his cock was stiff, twitching as he remembered vividly his dream. Glancing at his phone, he checked the hour and gets up, heading towards the bathroom. Getting in the shower, he stroked his member vigorously, groaning loud and envisioning Jade’s full lips sucking his shaft, her nails digging on his thighs as the warm water cascaded on his skin.

* * *

 

¹ “You’re the love of my life, Jade.”

² “I feel the same way about you, Liam. I love you and I always will.”

³ “You speak French beautifully, my love.“

⁴ “I try, my King.”

⁵ “Good morning, my King.”

⁶ “I miss you…”

⁷ “I miss you too, my love.”


End file.
